Forum:Frontier = Prequel series?
Y'know in Digimon Adventure, when Gennai talks about the original DigiDestined? Well, I've been vaguely pondering the idea for a while now, that those original DigiDestined could actually be the DigiDestined of Digimon Frontier. I'm aware that there's no evidence to support this, and it's probably not true, but it seems very plausible, and I think it's at least worth a disscussion. What do you all think? THB → Talk ← 01:49, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Y'know, I actually used this premise in a fanfiction. :On the other hand, I think that these original DigiDestined were supposed to have defeated a being who came from beyond the Firewall, but Lucemon was from the Digital World it conquered, right? Lanate (talk) 03:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Good point. Though, you could cover most things up by saying that the ancient script (written by Bokomon) Gennai read was wrongly interpreted in parts (it would be ancient since, say, a year in the real world means thousands of years in the digital world). THB → Talk ← 17:55, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds like a good idea, and a lot of the plot holes could be covered by the fact that centuries past- like why the Digital World doesn't look the same (actually, the Frontier DW looks bigger than the Adventure/02 DW.... maybe natural erosion wore away the land?). The one major hole I see is how do you explain Frontier's lack of partners? The silhouettes of the "original" chosen were shown to have digimon parnters...maybe you could state that the Frontier chosen merged with their "partners" ala bio-merging?---- Rad140 Vandals have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted (Message) 19:33, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Again, the lack of partners could be explained simply by saying that the "ancient script" was wrongly interpreted. By the way, does anyone know what year Frontier takes place in? That could form another plothole that won't be so easy to cover up. THB → Talk ← 22:06, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::There's no real info given in the series that I remember. Based on the design of Takuya's cell phone, I want to say ~2002. Also, that's the year it was made. Probably then or one of those "perpetual now" things. Are you thinking of actually writing a story, or just milking us for ideas, THB? ':'P ---- Rad140 Vandals have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted (Message) 01:51, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I guess I am coming across as a bit... overenthusiastic. I just think it's a really interesting idea. Maybe I should write something. THB → Talk ← 03:18, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Go for it. We've basically covered your plot holes for you.---- Rad140 Vandals have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted (Message) 03:30, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. I've already come up with loads of great ideas for a story. I just hope my writing skills are up to it. THB → Talk ← 16:31, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::You don't know if you don't try. If you want anyone to look at it, proofreading or otherwise, I'm able to if you're interested.---- Rad140 Vandals have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted (Message) 19:16, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I remember coming up with an idea like this when Frontier came out. The best bit is that since Bokomon promised to write down the DigiDestined's story, he's the prime suspect for the author of Gennai's prophecies. 01:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC)